We will test the hypothesis that quinidine-induced changes in QT interval are blunted by elevation of serum potassium. Prolongation of cardiac repolarization, which is manifest on the surface electro- cardiogram as an increase in the QT interval, has been viewed as a desirable mode of antiarrhythnic drug action.